


Последняя лисья история

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Series: Столица зла [3]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, FB-2019, M/M, Ratings: G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Все когда-нибудь заканчивается - даже наваждения.





	Последняя лисья история

**Author's Note:**

> Заимствования (и прямые цитаты) из Пу Сунлина "Рассказы Ляо Чжая о необычайном" и Гая Гэвриэла Кея "Поднебесная".

В богатом и знатном доме Жэнь поселилось лисье наваждение, очень мучившее их девицу. Писали талисманы — не помогло, и лис говорил девице:

— Что мне все эти ваши заклинания, написанные на бумаге?

Тогда старый господин Жэнь и пошел к заклинателю.

Лань Ванцзи пришел к старой усадьбе вечером. Давно уже отзвонил колокол и отстучали барабаны. Ворота были закрыты, город поставили на запор. На других улицах горели свисающие с крыш фонари на бамбуковых рамках, но здесь было темно. До Лань Ванцзи долетел запах ночных цветов, сильный и приторно сладкий. Где-то совсем рядом в деревьях шумел ветер.

Фонарь в его руках изливал ровный желтый свет. Лань Ванцзи постучал и принялся ждать. Потом постучал еще раз. Не было никаких мертвых девиц, ни прежних, ни новых, никто ему не открыл. Из-за ворот не доносилось ни звука.

Лань Ванцзи толкнул их, и они открылись с жалобным, почти плачущим скрипом. Он шагнул в темноту, какое-то время смотрел на темный, неприветливый дом, затем двинулся в обход. Аромат цветов стал сильнее, однако теперь к нему примешивался сладковатый запах гнили.

В небе висела тяжелая, набухшая луна, красная, кровавая, не сулившая ничего хорошего.

Лань Ванцзи приподнял фонарь повыше, круг прозрачного яблочно-желтого света заливал вымощенную камнем дорожку, на которую уже начала выбираться трава. Он обогнул угол дома и наконец вышел к веранде.

Вэй Ин мог оказаться где угодно, мог оказаться в доме и делать со своими мертвыми девицами... К горлу Лань Ванцзи подступила желчь. ...делать со своими мертвыми девицами, что бы он там с ними ни делал. Вэй Ин мог оказаться в доме, но он лежал здесь, на дощатом настиле, в полной темноте, совсем один.

Лань Ванцзи остановился от него всего в какой-то паре шагов. Лицо Вэй Ина было белым и измученным. На щеках виднелись дорожки от кровавых слез. Он лежал скрючившись, обняв себя руками — один, совсем один — то ли в глубоком сне, то ли в забытье.

То ли в агонии.

Лань Ванцзи стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как каменеет лицо, а рот наполняет неприятный привкус железа. Он поставил фонарь на настил и, присев рядом с Вэй Ином, переложил его голову к себе на колени. На миг рука его застыла над разметавшимися черными волосами, затем все же опустилась вниз и принялась разглаживать спутанные пряди.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Вэй Ин лежал все так же неподвижно, словно уже перешагнул невидимую грань, отделявшую живых от мертвых. Тело его было холодным и напряженным, и, если бы не еле различимое дыхание, Лань Ванцзи решил бы, что пришел слишком поздно.

Время то ли приостановило свой бег, то ли просто отдалилось. Лань Ванцзи гладил гладкие волосы, и с каждым новым прикосновением нутро его все больше леденело. Ночные мотыльки гулко бились о натянутую на бамбуковую рамку подсвеченную бумагу. Было тихо, лишь откуда-то издалека доносились голоса перекликающихся стражников.

Наконец Вэй Ин завозился. Открыл рот, еле слышно выдохнул. Лань Ванцзи ожидал, что с его губ сорвется чужое имя — может, Цзян Яньли, может, Цзян Ваньиня — и заранее ненавидел того, кто это имя носил, но Вэй Ин только сказал:

— А, это ты, Лань Чжань. Давно не виделись. — На губах его появилась улыбка, бледная тень его бывших ослепительных улыбок, и Лань Ванцзи кивнул. — Зачем пришел?

Лань Ванцзи закрыл глаза.

— В доме Жэнь... — сказал он, потому что это было проще, чем сказать, зачем он на самом деле сюда пришел. Зачем ходил сюда все это время. Зачем бросил Облачные Глубины ради Чанъани. — В доме Жэнь поселилось лисье наваждение.

— Мм-м, — сказал Вэй Ин. Лань Ванцзи не знал, вправду ли он его слушает, слышит ли вообще, но все же продолжил:

— Какой-то лис донимал их молодую девицу. Талисманы не помогли.

Можно было бы просто его убить, Лань Ванцзи мог его убить — но вместо этого пошел к Не Хуайсану, потому что именно так бы и сделал Вэй Ин. Вэй Ин бы сделал много чего еще. Возможно, распил бы с лисом пару кувшинов вина, возможно, снова писал бы талисманы на красном шелку и ходил Юевым шагом. «У меня репутация», — говорил он, смеясь.

Рука Лань Ванцзи в волосах Вэй Ина на секунду застыла, затем снова принялась пропускать между пальцев длинные пряди.

— Я пошел к Не Хуайсану, — продолжал Лань Ванцзи. Он не любил говорить попусту, и теперь его слова падали тяжело, словно камни, но, кажется Вэй Ин не возражал. — Лис не его, и он... был задет.

Не Хуайсан был не просто задет. Он смотрел на Лань Ванцзи блестящими черными глазами, кривя губы, и веер в его руках уже не казался обычной безобидной безделицей.

— Чужая лиса? — спросил тогда Не Хуайсан. — В моем городе?

Голос у него был шелковый и гладкий. Шелестящий. Змеиный.

Перед ними Не Хуайсан уже давно не прикидывался.

Лань Ванцзи немного помолчал. Дыхание Вэй Ина было все таким же поверхностным, но он придвинулся ближе и теперь комкал в пальцах складки верхних одежд Лань Ванцзи. От его тела исходил вымывающий любое живое тепло холод. Лань Ванцзи надеялся, что Вэй Ин его слушает.

Не Хуайсан мог бы убить лиса — так поступил бы на его месте любой другой заклинатель. Однако у него, как и у Вэй Ина, тоже была репутация. И не только среди людей.

— Он послал за девушкой.

Не Хуайсан послал за молодой госпожой Жэнь и долго выпытывал у нее, чего боится мучивший ее лис. Та обещала узнать и скоро вернулась с вестями: когда лис был неподалеку от Чанъани, он повадился есть у какого-то крестьянина на меже. Тот подстерег его и чуть было не прибил мотыгой. Лис сбежал, но до сих пор еще его боялся.

— А потом послал за тем крестьянином.

На самом деле Не Хуайсану не было нужды заходить так далеко: подошел бы любой человек в таком же или похожем на крестьянское платье, но Не Хуайсан был... задет.

— Крестьянин вошел к молодой девице, как был — в рубахе, широкой шляпе, с мотыгой — и крикнул лису, что искал его и наконец нашел, и теперь убьет безо всякой жалости. Тот завыл и сбежал.

Но, подумал Лань Ванцзи, для лиса это вряд ли это конец. Слишком уж близко к сердцу воспринял эту историю Не Хуайсан.  
Вэй Ин что-то невнятно промычал и уткнулся лицом ему в ногу. Наверное, искал облегчения — и не находил.

— Ты умираешь, — сказал Лань Ванцзи, и лед внутри сковал его от головы до самых пят.

— Умираю, — не стал спорить Вэй Ин.

— Из-за Цзян Ваньиня. — Если бы не Цзян Ваньинь и долг перед кланом Цзян, если бы не нужда выкосить псов Вэнь побольше и побыстрее, Вэй Ин сейчас... Горло Лань Ванцзи сжалось. Вэй Ин сейчас был бы жив и здоров и точно не сидел бы в этой богом проклятой Чанъани. Он мог... Он заслуживал...

— Цзян Чэн мне брат, — сказал Вэй Ин просто. Голос его был тихим, чуть громче шепота. — Ты бы ведь тоже умер ради брата.

— Я умер бы ради тебя.

Вэй Ин застыл — не так, как раньше, по-другому, испуганно, недоверчиво, словно то, что происходило сейчас, было страшнее чем то, что его ожидало.

«Скажи ему, — произнес в голове Лань Ванцзи голос Лань Сичэня. — Скажи ему. Он не поймет, если ты не скажешь. Никогда не понимал. Скажи ему. Скажи ему!»

— Лань Чжань... — неуверенно сказал Вэй Ин, и Лань Ванцзи с силой повторил:

— Я умер бы ради тебя.

— О мой бог, — выдохнул Вэй Ин. — О мой...

Он снова заворочался, задышал часто и глубоко, словно его захлестывала паника, затем влажно закашлялся, и Лань Ванцзи почувствовал, как на его верхних одеждах расцветают кровавые капли.

Вэй Ин перевернулся на спину, отер рукой рот, вздохнул.

— Лань Чжань, ты просто... Почему сейчас?

— Ты умираешь.

— О мой бог, — снова произнес Вэй Ин, и в его голосе звучали нежность, и досада, и совершенно непривычная беспомощность. Он вскинул руку вверх — наверное, на это ушли все его силы — притянул Лань Ванцзи к себе за конец лобной ленты и прижался губами к его губам. Лицо Вэй Ина было близко-близко, зрачок затопил светлую радужку практически до краев. Губы его были сухими и очень горячими и имели вкус крови.

В следующую секунду Вэй Ин оттолкнул его, тяжело задышал, но вдруг рассмеялся.

— Сколько времени... — прошептал он, и Лань Ванцзи не знал, к кому из них двоих обращается сейчас Вэй Ин. — Сколько времени потеряно зря. Мы могли бы... У нас могло бы быть... Ты только представь!

— Мм-м. — Лань Ванцзи отвел с его лица волосы, коснулся холодными губами пылающего лба. Все происходило слишком быстро, и он просто не успевал пропустить события через себя и как-то их осмыслить. Вэй Ин вот-вот умрет... Вэй Ин ему ответил... Он должен был чувствовать горе. Он должен был чувствовать радость. Он должен был — но чувствовал только растерянность.

— Как жаль умирать, — прошептал Вэй Ин. — Как же жаль умирать сейчас...

Он умолк, лишь потянулся к руке Лань Ванцзи и переплел их пальцы. В саду, словно плакальщицы, пели сверчки. Крики ночной стражи становились то ближе, то опять отдалялись.

— В Облачных Глубинах сейчас цветут маки, — слова сорвались с губ Лань Ванцзи словно сами по себе. — Брат писал.

— Мм-м, — прошептал Вэй Ин, и Лань Ванцзи не мог не подумать о том, как поменялись сейчас местами их роли.

— Белые стены, а вдалеке целый луг маков. Красные. Яркие. Тебе бы понравилось.

Вэй Ин молчал, и, сглотнув комок в горле, Лань Ванцзи заставил себя продолжить:

— А на лугу кролики. Много. Белые... всякие... И ученики играют на цине. А в вышине плывут облака...

Продолжая говорить, Лань Ванцзи поднес руку к волосам и, потянув за лобную ленту, скомкал ее и вложил в безвольную руку Вэй Ина.

Тот зашевелился:

— Что... это?..

— Лента. Теперь она твоя.

«Теперь я твой», — добавил Лань Ванцзи мысленно.

Вэй Ин с трудом поднес ленту к лицу, и на губах его появилась тень улыбки.

— Пахнет тобой... и сандалом... Помоги... мне сесть. — Сил у Вэй Ина явно осталось немного, и все же он сел и тяжело привалился к Лань Ванцзи. — Когда я... умру... здесь соберутся... все.

— Вэй Ин.

— Не... перебивай. Все... Хуайсан наверняка... написал своему... Ляньфан-цзуню... и этот шлюхин сын... явится в числе... первых. Будут искать... Тигриную печать... и свитки... все подряд... Не мешай... Пусть ищут... Я все уничтожил... Ничего... не осталось... После меня ничего... не останется... Если приедет Цзян Чэн... скажи ему... а впрочем, нет... ничего не говори. Похоронить меня... тебе не дадут... но это... неважно... Не лезь... в это все... что бы ни случилось... Возвращайся... домой... Возвращайся... в Облачные... Глубины... Чанъань... не для... тебя...

Вэй Ин умолк, как будто долгая речь его обессилила, и уронил голову на плечо Лань Ванцзи. Пальцы его крепко сжимали ленту. Какое-то время Лань Ванцзи еще сидел, не решаясь пошевелиться, затем медленно, деревянно повернул голову и посмотрел на Вэй Ина.

Вэй Ин не дышал. Все закончилось.

Все закончилось, так и не начавшись.

Лед внутри Лань Ванцзи затрещал, изливаясь из глаз горячей талой водой.


End file.
